Permission
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: - Se você deixasse, eu te faria feliz.


**Aqui vai mais uma Hayffie pra consolidar o meu amor por esse shipp maravilhoso!**

**enjoy it!**

**;)**

* * *

Ela acordou assustada, com o telefone tocando estridente às quatro e meia da manhã, estava meio desorientada, talvez não tivesse saído completamente do sonho que estava tendo, no sonho ela colhia maçãs, maçãs enormes e douradas e ela estava louca pra provar uma, maldito fosse quem a acordou antes dela ter podido realizar seu desejo. Levantou-se meio grogue, resmungando consigo mesma por ter comprado um telefone que toca tão alto, depois de alguns segundos de procura conseguiu achar o maldito.

\- Alô? – Atendeu ela, a voz ainda rouca de sono.

\- Senhorita Trinket? – Perguntou uma voz masculina.

\- A própria, quem fala?

\- Sou o delegado Byron, sinto muito perturbá-la à uma hora dessas, mas seu noivo encontra-se sob custódia e lhe indicou como contato de fiança. – Respondeu ele num tom muito profissional, noivo? Aquele bêbado inconsequente agora tinha passado dos limites, queria só ver o tamanho do estrago dessa vez.

\- O que foi que ele fez? – Perguntou ela, tentando manter a calma.

\- O Sr. Abernathy foi flagrado dirigindo embriagado, quando foi abordado pelo agente de trânsito negou-se a acompanhá-lo e diante da insistência do agente ele acabou agredindo-o fisicamente.

\- Ele bateu num agente da lei? – Ela estava chocada, ele simplesmente tinha perdido todo o pouco juízo que tinha.

\- Sim, foi exatamente isso o que eu disse, sei que o Sr. Abernathy é uma pessoa importante e tudo o mais, mas a senhorita há de convir que há limites, as leis existem para todos.

\- É claro, claro, sinto muito por tudo isso, estarei aí em no máximo quarenta minutos. – Concluiu ela, desligando o telefone, Céus! O que diabos Haymitch tem na cabeça? Tudo bem, quarenta minutos, um banho, ela precisava mesmo de um, gostaria que fosse de banheira, mas não havia tempo, teve que se resolver com uma ducha relâmpago. Saiu do banho e apressou-se em escolher a roupa, teria que ir direto para o trabalho depois, optou por um vestido grafite, de corte reto e sóbrio, era tão estranho se olhar no espelho agora, às vezes achava que aquela pessoa do espelho era uma estranha, que aquela não era mais ela, mal podia se reconhecer sem os badulaques extravagantes e as perucas coloridas, mas o mundo agora era outro, ela era outra, vestiu-se depressa, maquiou-se de maneira simples e discreta (quem diria?) e prendeu os cabelos loiros num rabo de cavalo, não sabia se gostava da nova Effie, ela era tão... menos; porém não tinha tempo para pensar nisto agora, precisava resolver a confusão na qual Haymitch a havia metido, não o via há uns dois anos, ele sumiu depois que tudo se acertou, sem explicar nada.

Quando ela chegou na delegacia, o sol já estava nascendo, tingindo as nuvens de laranja, chegou em exatos quarenta minutos, como o prometido. Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao guichê de atendimento, precisava resolver isto o quanto antes.

\- Olá, bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou uma senhora que respirava tão ruidosamente que chegava a emitir um chiado, parecia que a pobre coitada morreria a qualquer momento.

\- Gostaria de pagar a fiança do meu noivo. – A última palavra saiu entredentes, ainda não acreditava na ousadia dele de enfiá-la em suas calhordices.

\- Nome?

\- Haymitch Abernathy.

\- Por favor, preencha este formulário e use o código amarelo para autenticar o pagamento.

\- Entendi, obrigado. – Respondeu às questões o mais rápido que pôde e o método de pagamento se mostrou muito eficiente, menos mal, ela temia que a velha senhora não fosse aguentar até que ela terminasse o que tinha vindo ali pra fazer. Com um som que mais parecia um grasnado, ela chamou um policial e pediu para que ele fosse buscar Haymitch, minutos depois o agente voltou, acompanhado por um Haymitch extremamente trôpego, por Deus, ele ainda estava bêbado, depois de três tentativas, ele finalmente conseguiu assinar os documentos necessários e Effie pôde levá-lo até o carro, finalmente, iria dar um jeito de mandá-lo para o 12 no primeiro trem e chegaria no trabalho à tempo, ou assim pensava ela, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ele simplesmente deu um chilique porque o carro dele ainda estava preso e continuaria assim, já que nenhum dos dois dispunha de dinheiro suficiente para pagar a multa de soltura do carro naquele momento, depois de muita gritaria e de quase morrer de vergonha, ela finalmente conseguiu enfiá-lo no carro.

O caminho até a estação foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio, ela só queria ver-se livre daquela confusão o mais rápido possível, é claro que ela poderia muito bem ter desmentido ele quando o delegado ligou, claro que poderia ter ignorado esse transtorno todo e ter dormido mais uma hora, mas ela jamais faria isso, ainda mais com ele, ela devia tudo a Haymitch, ele salvara a vida dela, ela sabia que nenhuma confusão, nenhum vexame, nada jamais a faria deixar de ser grata. Depois de algum tempo esperando no guichê da plataforma de embarque ela começou a perceber que este era um daqueles dias nos quais ela não deveria nem ter levantado da cama, esperou durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, já estava atrasadíssima para o trabalho, quando o atendente finalmente apareceu, informou-a de que os trens estavam em manutenção e que não haveria passagens à venda por pelo menos dois dias. Ela saiu de lá pisando duro, os saltos fazendo um tic-toc furiosíssimo contra o chão, entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força, o que acabou fazendo com que Haymitch acordasse.

\- Não vai ter passagem por pelo menos dois dias. – Anunciou ela entredentes.

\- O quê? – Perguntou ele, ainda meio grogue.

\- Os trens estão em manutenção, algo assim, tem dinheiro no banco para soltar o carro?

\- Não.

\- Tem dinheiro para um hotel?

\- Não.

\- Ótimo. – Concluiu ela sarcasticamente.

\- Não estou pedindo a sua ajuda. – Defendeu-se ele.

\- Eu sei, mas o fato é que precisa dela. – Respondeu ela de maneira mais branda, mesmo ele sendo o transtorno em forma de pessoa, ela devia muito à ele e mais que isso, realmente se importava com ele.

O caminho foi feito novamente em silêncio, ela morava na cobertura e foi um suplício fazê-lo entrar no elevador sem chamar a atenção de Deus e o mundo, ela suspirou aliviada quando enfim, entraram em casa.

\- Bem, fique a vontade, tome um banho e coma alguma coisa, dormir um pouco também te faria bem. – Acrescentou ela, um tanto nervosa.

\- Continua mandona. – Resmungou ele. Ela preferiu ignorar.

\- Estou indo pro trabalho, por favor, tente não quebrar nada e eu agradeceria se você se mantivesse discreto, os vizinhos aqui são muito conservadores e...

\- Fique tranquila Effie, eu não planejo lhe envergonhar e estragar sua vida na casinha de bonecas, Diabos!, você não mudou nada. – Concluiu ele com desprezo. Ela sentiu algo como um nó se formando em sua garganta, não queria chorar na frente dele, mas não conseguia evitar, ele não tinha o direito de falar assim, ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que aconteceu naquela prisão e de quem ela havia se tornado depois daquilo tudo, pela expressão no rosto dele, ela percebeu que ele se arrependeu automaticamente do que falou mas não queria ouvir suas desculpas, virou as costas e saiu, tinha trabalho a fazer, responsabilidades a cumprir.

Ele sentiu o baque da porta como um tapa na cara, não devia mesmo ter dito aquilo, não era nem mesmo verdade, ela mudara sim, e muito, não só externa como internamente, ele riu amargo ao pensar que a antiga Effie jamais sairia vestida daquele jeito, ele quase não a reconheceu sem toda aquela maquiagem, toda simplória sem as perucas de cores berrantes ou os cílios postiços esquisitos, ele gostou bem mais da nova Effie, pensando bem, hoje foi a primeira vez que ele viu o cabelo dela, bom, o de verdade pelo menos, era justo dizer também que foi bem mais do que isso, a mudança também fora interna, a antiga Effie jamais se prestaria ao vexame de se passar por noiva de alguém como ele, quanto menos de ir buscá-lo bêbado na cadeia, se sentiu péssimo por tê-la tratado daquela maneira, pediria desculpas quando ela chegasse, mas no momento, precisava urgentemente de um banho e de algumas horas de sono.

O dia se provou tão péssimo quanto ela imaginou que seria, sua chefe estava especialmente implicante e seu assistente parecia três vezes mais lerdo do que o normal, o que já era muito, ela deu graças a Deus quando o dia finalmente acabou e ela pôde ir pra casa, no entanto, seu pequeno momento de alívio eufórico não durou nem até ela chegar ao carro, logo lembrou-se de que Haymitch estaria em sua casa quando ela chegasse lá, as palavras dele voltaram nitidamente à sua mente "você não mudou nada", ele não tinha nem ideia do quanto estava errado, a verdade é que depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela na prisão e mesmo depois, ela queria mais que tudo ter feito exatamente o mesmo que ele, fugir daquele mundo novo no qual ela claramente não se encaixava, mas ela não era como ele, ela era covarde demais até pra isso.

O caminho do trabalho para casa pareceu mais curto naquele dia, ou talvez ela só não quisesse mesmo chegar em casa, o fato é que havia chegado e teria que entrar, afinal, não poderia morar no corredor por dois dias, reuniu toda a paciência e compostura que tinha e muito corajosamente abriu a porta, qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar o apartamento imaculadamente limpo e organizado, exatamente como ela havia deixado antes de sair para o trabalho, no fundo ela temia que ele destruísse o lugar todo só de pirraça, ele sempre gostou de desafiá-la, mais surpresa ainda ela ficou ao encontrá-lo na cozinha dando os toques finais no jantar que, completamente pasma, ela notou que ele, Haymitch Abernathy, estava cozinhando, Céus! Ele estava de avental e tudo.

\- Você chegou cedo. – Disse ele, parecendo espantado de vê-la ali na cozinha.

\- Cheguei exatamente na hora que eu disse que chegaria. – Respondeu ela, ainda completamente na defensiva.

\- Claro, Effie Trinket é sempre pontual, sinto muito, erro meu. – Disse ele, com um sorriso contido, ela estreitou os olhos, talvez ele estivesse zombando dela (ele sempre fazia isso), mas se havia sarcasmo na afirmação dele ela não conseguiu notar, ele limpou a garganta e continuou: - Eu também sinto muito pelo que disse hoje mais cedo, espero que você me perdoe, você sabe como eu sou, não é mesmo? Falo sem pensar, principalmente quando estou bêbado e, bem, eu sempre estou bêbado, de qualquer maneira, fiz este jantar para me desculpar e para te agradecer, por ter me ajudado hoje, eu sei que você poderia ter simplesmente me desmentido e evitado toda a confusão.

\- Eu jamais faria isso.

\- Eu sei. – Concluiu ele, após isto, seguiu-se um silêncio estranho e desconfortável, que foi quebrado por ele. – Eu fiz torta de pato, você gostava de torta de pato antes, nas viagens dos jogos, ainda gosta?

\- Claro, obrigado, Haymitch.

Eles comeram em silêncio, a situação toda era estranha demais para que qualquer coisa fosse dita, ela surpreendeu-se ao constatar que a torta na verdade estava muito boa mesmo, ainda melhor do que as que ela se lembrava de ter comido na época das viagens. Menos de cinco minutos depois, os pratos estavam vazios.

\- Obrigado novamente pelo jantar, estava fabuloso. – Elogiou ela polidamente.

\- Espero ter me redimido. – Respondeu ele, um tanto sem graça.

\- Águas passadas, sem ressentimentos. – Disse ela simplesmente.

\- Você poderia, por favor, escolher um vinho para finalizarmos? Eu tentei, mas vinhos não são bem a minha praia, minha especialidade reside nas bebidas mais fortes.

\- Disso eu sei bem. – Alfinetou ela. – Acho que este aqui seria adequado. – Anunciou ela, tirando do armário uma garrafa azul escura de aspecto meio antigo.

A noite estava particularmente fria e eles resolveram que seria apropriado tomar o vinho na sala de estar, perto da lareira, isto, aliás, foi motivo de reclamações para Haymitch, que achava o cúmulo da preguiça alguém ter uma lareira elétrica, ela não queria discutir então argumentou que isto era conveniente na Capital visto que não se achava toras de madeira na esquina de casa. Ela se assustou quando ele apareceu com outra garrafa nas mãos anunciando que a primeira havia acabado, como havia bebido tanto sem perceber? Por sorte, no dia seguinte seria domingo e ela não precisaria trabalhar; resolveu que não faria mal beber mais um pouco, ele estava sendo gentil e a conversa fluía confortavelmente, ela resolveu arriscar e fez a pergunta que rondava sua mente há dois anos.

\- Por que você sumiu quando a coisa toda acabou? – Perguntou ela cuidadosamente, ele suspirou, visivelmente desconfortável, ela temeu que ele não respondesse e que a conversa terminasse por ali mesmo, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

\- Não havia mais lugar pra mim, quer dizer, meu trabalho era ensinar à crianças a melhor maneira de matar outras crianças, assassinato, whisky, facas e falta de educação, essas são minhas especialidades, eu só, não cabia mais aqui.

\- Entendo. – Disse ela simplesmente, e a verdade é que entendia mesmo, também se sentia assim, sabia que o único motivo de ter conseguido o emprego que tem fora a bondade de Katniss, agente de relações públicas do governo, não era o emprego dos sonhos, mas era o único para o qual ela servia, afinal, marketing, aparência e frivolidades eram sua especialidade, o silêncio cortante durou alguns torturantes minutos antes de ser quebrado por ele.

\- Sei o que está pensando, não é verdade.

\- Como pode saber?

\- Você sempre foi muito fácil de ler Effie, clara como cristal, repito, não é verdade, você não é como eu, você tem um lugar aqui, a paz funciona pra você.

\- Pode funcionar pra você também, se você deixar. – Assim que ela fechou a boca se deu conta de que ele estava perto demais, ela podia perceber claramente o quão azuis eram os olhos dele e que ele cheirava a whisky como sempre mas que dessa vez havia algo mais, cedro talvez, notou também que ele estava chegando mais perto.

\- E se eu deixasse? – Ela pôde sentir a respiração dele nos lábios, logo antes de sentir propriamente os lábios dele, agiu instintivamente, ora, é claro que se estivesse agindo racionalmente não estaria beijando-o agora, ou estaria? Céus! Ela estava bêbada. Ele a beijava com entusiasmo, com uma paixão que beirava o desespero, ela nunca havia notado o quanto as mãos dele eram grandes antes de senti-las traçando caminhos cada vez mais ousados por seu corpo e retirando seu vestido, sentia cada pedaço de pele que ele tocava arder em fogo, ela queria aquilo, queria ele, prova disso era a camisa dele que jazia em pedaços no chão da sala, os botões espalhados no tapete, ele mordiscava a linha do maxilar dela e sussurrava coisas que a deixavam sem chão, embora eles estivessem no chão, Céus! Ela mal conseguia pensar. Lentamente, ele livrou-se do sutiã de renda azul claro que ela usava, reverenciando cada pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar, ela tinha um cheiro tão doce, ela era tão doce e ele estava completamente louco ao chegar ao ponto que queria, parando rapidamente para lançar um olhar que implorava à ela que se entregasse a ele, ela lhe devolveu um olhar intenso e cheio de desejo, assentindo enquanto ele se livrava da única peça de roupa que lhe restava, o prazer primitivo e imensurável que se abateu sobre ela ao toque da língua dele era algo para o qual ela não estava preparada, ela sentia todo o corpo em fogo, como se no mundo inteiro não houvesse nada além daquele momento, nada além dele enquanto ele a levava ao limite e a fazia implorar por mais enquanto finalmente a tomava de maneira possessiva e apaixonada, ele mostrava em cada movimento, em cada beijo e em cada toque o quanto a queria, o quanto precisava dela tão desesperadamente, ele a segurava tão forte que provavelmente deixaria marcas e, ainda assim, ela achava que não estavam perto o suficiente, ela nunca teria o suficiente dele, ela estava perdida novamente, no limite do precipício do qual ela certamente cairia, ele chegou ao êxtase ao ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome como se fosse uma prece, a respiração ofegante, a pele suada, o cabelo bagunçado, ela jamais estivera tão linda quanto naquele momento, por que ali, ela era dele.

\- Você não me respondeu, e se eu deixasse? – Perguntou ele enquanto a abraçava e sentia-a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Se você deixasse, eu te faria feliz. – Respondeu ela, virando-se para olhar intensamente para ele.

\- Eu deixo.

* * *

**Já que chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar né?**

**;)**


End file.
